


A Red Sun Sets

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-consent confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	A Red Sun Sets

Negan stood outside the cell with Simon, listening to the muffled cries from inside it. The man had been simply repeating himself ever since he regained consciousness, according to Simon. Negan hadn't been near the cell, leaving it to his lieutenant to take watch of the prisoner, since he needed to calm himself first. But, apparently he'd been yelling for Rick.

"Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick... that mother fucker is a broken record. I finally had to gag the bastard to shut him up, boss." Simon said. 

"Ok. But, I am going to need to talk to It before I kill It, just to determine the method of it's demise. I want a public execution, to make sure everyone understands what happens to anyone that touches something that belongs to me, especially if that something is Rick Grimes. That is my number one possession, and touching even one precious curly hair on his head is a death sentence. And, every goddamn person needs to understand that, so they don't get any fucking ideas when I find him and bring him home." Negan replied. "Now, I'm going to go out to the furnace room. Bring It out there in about a half an hour. And, I don't want anyone else there, yet. The interrogation needs to be a private matter, for only the three of us to hear. Everyone will be allowed to attend the execution." Negan turned and left Simon to deal with his orders. 

In exactly thirty minues Simon was dragging Spencer into the room, definitely ready to be done with this watch duty. The man's hands were bound behind his back and he was still gagged, but he looked fairly healthy, despite his time spent in the cold cell, nearly naked. His skin certainly hadn't turned blue, seemingly warmed from within to a nice healthy tan, his All-American looks still in place. But, his eyes had a strange look in them, as if he weren't in this reality. There was also a sizeable lump at the back of his head, but it didn't seem to affect him. And, he was still trying to talk, even with the gag. 

"Remove the gag, Simon." Negan said. "And, It may need some water to be able to speak... shoud be dry, after all this time, and the gag." 

"Sure boss, had that in mind" Simon pulled a water bottle out of his jacket pocket, setting it on a nearby chair, before he pulled out a knife and slicing through the duct tape, binding Spencer's hands, before removing the gag. The sound of the backhand echoed through the empty room, and Spencer fell back from the force of it. Simon came forward, to pull him upright again. The mark on his face would turn to a bruise in time. His eyes were closer to normal now, as if he'd woken from a dream. His eyes fixed on Negan and he frowned. 

"Got your attention, huh?" Negan said, with an answering grimace. "Let's have a chat, shall we, starting with why you thought you could take something that belonged to me?" 

"uhh , wh..?" Spencer's voice was small and confused. 

"Rick Grimes...? 

"Rick..." Spencer's face lit with a smile and his eyes seemed to glow, as he spoke the name with reverance. 

Negan wanted to strangle him, but he still needed answers, so he reached out with a sharp slap again instead, refocusing the young man. 

"Yeah, Rick. What gave you the idea that you could take him? I thought I made it pretty clear to everyone that he belonged to me. So..?" 

"Mine. Rick is mine." Spencer replied. 

"He's not fucking yours!" Negan exploded, his fist smashing into Spencer's face this time. Spencer fell backward, his nose broken, and lip busted, blood streaming down his face now. 

Simon pulled him back up, dragging a rag from his pocket, and pushing it into his face. Spencer let out a whimper of pain, as he wiped at the blood. He was totally back in reality now. He looked at Negan with clear eyes, but his mouth was set in a stubborn line. 

"Why did you take my property?" Negan growled. 

"Was going to trade him..." Spencer said. "You could have him and I could have Alexandria..." 

"You wanted to trade me something I already owned?" Negan was astonished. "Where did you get such a stupid idea?" 

"You wanted him. I was going to give... in exchange." Spencer stopped. "Changed... you can have Alexandria. I don't care. I'll keep him. Take him away. Just us two. Won't ever bother you again..." Spencer was pleading again. 

"What are you talking about?" Negan shook his head. 

"Rick is mine, now. Don't want to trade. I love him and he loves me. And, we want to be together..." 

"You fucking raped him?" Negan yelled, questioning. 

"We made love..." Spencer was confused. 

"You kidnapped him and tied him up. He was bound. That wasn't love, you fool. He couldn't stop you and you fucking raped him. You took something that belonged to me. And, you traumatized him, again. You raped a man that had already been raped once. He almost committed suicide, then. What will this do to him? And, he is gone, now. I have to find him, try to repair the damage you caused, and I don't even know if it's possible. But, I sure as hell am going to try, because he is worth it." Negan snarled. "But, you are not. You are going to die for what you did, and I hope you understand the severity of your crime before you die. You have given me the task of retrieving my property from wherever he has been hidden. I will find Rick. But, you made it fucking rough for me. And, you have been deemed unfit to live, by committing the ultimate crime against me. You stole my property, and committed that unconscionable crime against him. You will die, in a way deemed proper for your crimes. I sentence you to an execution." Negan ended. 

"Rick... where is he? Rick...? rick... rick..." Spencer's voice trailed off. Negan froze the sound out. He instructed Simon to gather Santuary for the public execution, and to fire up the furnace. This was going to be an execution to remember. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Carol had waited until Negan and his men left, before she returned to Alexandria. She couldn't believe she had actually backed the man down, not that she hadn't meant everything she said, but she hadn't thought he would back off. She had been prepared to die, and was relieved that she hadn't. Now, she was going back to collect the rest of her group, and lead them back to the safety of the Kingdom. She would need some vehicles for transporting people and personal items. That was all they could take. Some clothes, and momentos. Ezekiel was probably not going to be happy with all these people, but he'd have to get over it. This was her family, and she wasn't going to let them down. 

She had already taken Rick to the Kingdom, and he was settled in, though his condition was fragile, as she'd told Negan. That was a truth. They would care for him at the Kingdom. She never worried about that. But, she worried about the state of Rick's mind. He had spoken to her, with a seemingly clear head, but he seemed to be struggling to hold onto that. She only hoped his mind hadn't lost it's hold on sanity by the time she returned with his family. 

He had refused to speak of what had happened with Spencer, as she drove him to the Kingdom. And, he had been silent with Ezekiel, too, only nodding, in answer to statements. When he was told they would take him somewhere to rest, he had nodded, and gone off, docile, unquestioning, with two of the Kingdom members. This was not typical behavior for Rick. And, after being raped, he should have been acting different, afraid of touch... contact of any kind, in fact. But, he wasn't. So, she was terribly worried about him. Perhaps, he was in denial... but it would hit him at some time, and that's what worried her. But, now, she had to get his family to him. They might be the only things that could save him. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan had been careful, so far. He didn't want to kill Spencer, yet. He had to get the full punishment first. The man had been held as Negan took the iron to both sides of his face, passing out both times, only to awake to the agony. At first, he had begged for Rick, calling for him, screaming for him, and crying for him, until Negan finally beat it out of him. Negan had broken every bone in his arms and legs, beating him bloody with Lucille, but only using enough force to damage, not destroy. He'd then broken collarbones and the pelvis, along with some ribs. 

The thing that lay on the floor was hardly recognizable as human, just a pile of bloody something, which emitted whimpering noises, but no more words, speech seeming impossible at this point, breathing even being a chore, from the wheezing sounds that were heard. What Spencer had once been was no more. Negan smashed the bat once more, finding a face, and a mouth, through the mess, and tearing the jaw completely away, hanging grotesquely. Most of the Saviors had had to force themselves to watch, after a time. 

Then, Negan did the ultimate, causing a lot of gagging, and a few completely losing it, and throwing up, as he ordered Simon and Dwight to toss the man into the flames of the furnace, even though he was still alive. And, the strange gurgled scream, from the unrecognizable creature lasted only seconds, but would haunt the nightmares of many for a lifetime. It was what many used as a determination of the leader's mental state, determining that he was completely psychotic. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Carol brought her family back to The Kingdom, and they settled in to live there. Ezekiel wasn't as upset as Carol had thought he would be, with the invasion of all these people. There were only eight, after all, including Rick. And, they were able-bodied and a great asset to the Kingdom, except for Rick, of course. Rick would never be the same. He drifted in and out of reality, though never fully in reality. 

Most of the time, he would be found, sitting in the shade of a tree, having long conversations with an invisible person, happy animated conversations, that made you swear there was actually someone there he was talking to. There would be outbursts of laughter, at times. Genuine laughter. And, there would always be someone, who would go and find out where Rick had wandered off to now. He never went far, just off to himself. And, he would always be found in conversation with the invisible person. 

He would be brought back to the group, to be fed or someone would direct him into a shower. He was capable of doing these everyday things in life, but his mind wasn't completely there. He would watch Carl with a smile, like a doting grandparent, instead of a parental figure. He would watch Michonne with a smile, as if she were a sister he was especially fond of. If anyone tried to talk to him about what had happened with Spencer, he would shut down completely. He was generally affiable with everyone, with a calm happy manner, though he spoke very little to anyone, except his invisible friend, with whom he had endless conversations, while everyone else got nods and a few simple words. 

He and Michonne slept in separate beds, as he'd shown an aversion to her touch, or anyone else's, since they'd been reunited. He was even awkward with Carl. Everyone tried not to show the hurt, and eventually, they grew used to it. Michonne took to leaning on Maggie and Rosita a lot, for support. And, they helped her, often spending time talking about the baby, as Michonne started to develop her bump. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The people of the Sanctuary were terrified. It was the beginning of the end for the community. People soon began to disappear in the night, fleeing for their lives. Negan never even noticed. He went out day after day, searching for Rick. He lost weight as he often forgot to eat. He ignored his wives, choosing to sleep alone when he did sleep at the Sanctuary. Often he slept in his truck, out on another search for Rick. Simon was his constant companion on these searches, and it was rough, trying to scavenge up food for the two of them as well as keeping track of Negan, as he mindlessly searched for Rick, whom he was so totally obsessed with finding. 

Simon knew Negan had went far around the bend, as he would talk to himself, chattering on and on about how beautiful Rick was, planning a life with him, how they would live together, in a nice house in Alexandria, and how they would make such passionate love. And, how they would be so happy together, and so in love. Rick would love him as much as Negan loved Rick. 

And, finally, Simon ended it. Sanctuary was almost a graveyard. There were no women left, they'd left very quickly, fleeing to the safety of Alexandria and the Hilltop, along with most of the men, who had not been a part of Negan's army. Others had simply died in fights with each other, fighting over everything, in deadly duals. Only a handful remained, scavanging, surviving, but for how long? It had only been three months, and the thriving community of the Sanctuary was no more. And, Simon decided to strike out on his own. 

And, so, as Negan was walking ahead of him, trusting Simon to have his back, Simon did the only decent thing he could. He put Negan out of his misery, with one quick bullet to the brain. And, then he turned around and headed back to where they'd left the truck, which had nearly a full tank of gas, which Simon had made sure of himself. He was headed in a new direction, totally away from the Communities, to start anew. Goodbye to yesterday, hello to tomorrow, was his motto, as he started the truck up, and was gone in a trail of dust, as he spun out in the gravel of the road, headed for his destiny. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

One night, as Michonne was coming back from a visit with the girls, she heard noises from Rick's room, and went to investigate.The moon was shining brightly through the windows, and a lantern also lit the room with a soft glow. Rick was laying on the bed, totally nude, looking so beautiful, in the soft glow, that turned his body golden. His head was thrown back, his mouth open, and gasping, and his legs open. He was fully aroused, his hips moving up slightly, moans, escaping his lips, that were definitely not pained. It was pleasure she heard, escaping his lips. Then, as she watched, a tremor went through his body, and he brought a fist to his mouth, biting himself, to silence his ecstatic cries, as his orgasm took his body. Then, the kissing sounds, as his arms closed around some invisible figure, and his mouth moved, sharing deep passionate kisses with nobody. 

She backed out of the room, thinking she had invaded a private moment between lovers, and thinking just how beautiful Rick had looked in those passionate moments, and how she ached to feel those arms around her, and the ache for him to fill her so fully, until they were one. But, knowing it would never be again. Rick now made love to a ghost lover, one she couldn't compete with. 

And, she felt the tears flow down her cheeks, for her loss, but also for his gain. Rick was finally at peace, safe and loved. He'd found his own heaven. She had lost him, she knew. But, someone else had found him, and saved him, and loved him. She would move on, and someday she would be able to look at him with only a fond memory instead of a broken heart. This was what she told herself, and someday it would be true. 

"Good-bye, my love." She whispered, her words lost to the night, caught up on the breeze, and carried away, as she made her way to her room, weary, and ready for sleep.


End file.
